Question: Express your answer as a mixed number simplified to lowest terms. $15\dfrac{4}{12}-5\dfrac{1}{4} = {?}$
Separate the whole numbers from the fractional parts: $= {15} + {\dfrac{4}{12}} - {5} - {\dfrac{1}{4}}$ Bring the whole numbers together and the fractions together: $= {15} - {5} + {\dfrac{4}{12}} - {\dfrac{1}{4}}$ Subtract the whole numbers: $=10 + {\dfrac{4}{12}} - {\dfrac{1}{4}}$ Simplify each fraction: $= 10 + {\dfrac{1}{3}} - {\dfrac{1}{4}}$ Find a common denominator for the fractions: $= 10+\dfrac{4}{12}-\dfrac{3}{12}$ Subtract the fractions: $= 10+\dfrac{1}{12}$ Combine the whole and fractional parts into a mixed number: $= 10\dfrac{1}{12}$